Au Grand Jour
by Jeni Kat
Summary: C'est Halloween à Poudlard ! L'occasion pour Ron de convaincre Hermione de vivre leur histoire sans avoir à se cacher plus longtemps.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour et bonsoir à tous :)

Voici un petit O.S pour célébrer Halloween. J'espère que cette histoire toute simple vous plaira, car je pense que ça sera le dernier O.S d'Halloween que j'écrirais !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _Poudlard !_

 _Quelques jours avant Halloween !_

C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard ! Je n'ose pas imaginer le dernier jour d'école. _Mon_ dernier jour d'école. Je serai triste, et peu à peu, je serai nostalgique. Pourtant, je n'ai pas de raison de penser à ce genre de réactions futures. C'est vrai ! Je suis une bonne élève, je sais ce que je compte faire comme métier après mes études au château, et je ne serai pas seule. J'ai mes amis, mes parents, et _lui._ Je suis dans ses bras, en ce moment même, et je me sens bien. Je le fais rentrer en douce dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, que je partage avec un ami, aussi souvent que je le peux, et nous nous enfermons dans ma chambre que je truffe de sorts pour nous isoler et ne pas être surpris par mon colocataire. Oui, nous vivons notre histoire en secret, car la peur me tort le ventre. Je ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour lui, mais ce je redoute, c'est ce que les autres penseront de nous.

 _« A quoi tu penses ? »_

Sa voix m'arrache un sourire. J'enfouis mon visage contre sa peau avant de me redresser à sa hauteur pour le regarder. Il a énormément changé depuis notre première rencontre il y a six ans de cela, et durant tout ce temps, mes sentiments pour lui étaient assez confus. Je suis une élève studieuse et rigoureuse, depuis toujours et lui, est un peu le contraire de moi. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas un bon élève, disons juste qu'il y porte moins d'intérêt que moi. Enfin, ça c'était avant car depuis que nous sommes ensemble, il est métamorphosé. Ça me rend folle de le voir étudier avec attention, et pas dans le mauvais sens.

« Alors, tu penses à quoi ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« A toi ! » je réponds en souriant. « Je ne pense qu'à toi. »

« J'aime t'entendre le dire. » me dit-il en me rendant un sourire éblouissant. « Des fois j'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit vraiment ensemble. Après toutes ces années. »

« Tu as su me charmer. » lui dis-je en m'allongeant complètement sur lui.

Je suis pleinement consciente du fait que nous soyons tous les deux nus, mais je m'en fiche. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous avons dépassés ce stade d'intimité. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que parler ne m'intéresse pas en cet instant. Il saisit le message et, plus que réceptif à mon baiser, il inverse nos places.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton p'tit manège ? » demande-t-il.

« Et tu vas t'en plaindre ? » dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

Il fait mine de réfléchir mais revient vite à lui et fond – littéralement – sur ma bouche. Il a des défauts, certes, mais pas quand on est tous es deux. Ses baisers me rendent folle. Sa façon de me toucher me fait perdre la tête. Son corps se mêle parfaitement au mien, comme les deux pièces manquantes d'un même puzzle. Chaque fois, tout était parfait, comme à l'instant. Ses mains caressent mon corps en même temps qu'il se meut en moi. Sa bouche se promène sur ma peau. Sur ma joue, dans mon cou, sur ma bouche…

Une fois rhabillée, je désactive les sorts que j'ai placé un peu plut tôt tout autour de ma chambre. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, Ron me prend par la main et m'attire contre lui.

« J'aimerais pouvoir rester plus longtemps. » dit-il.

« Mais le règlement, c'est le règlement. » je lui rappelle en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui suit le règlement à la lettre, c'est bien toi. » me taquine-t-il.

« C'est ça, moque-toi ! » dis-je en glissant mes mains sur ses larges épaules.

Il m'embrasse, quand j'entends le passage de ma salle commune s'ouvrir. Je fais signe à Ron de se taire, et je sors de la chambre. La personne qui vient d'entrer n'est autre que Drago qui rentre de son entraînement de Quidditch.

« Si tu voyais l'état dans lequel tu es, on dirait que tu t'es reçu un Cognard en pleine tête. » dis-je.

Il fallait bien que je le distrait.

« Très drôle, Granger ! » raille-t-il, mais sans méchanceté dans sa voix.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites ! Comment un type comme Drago Malefoy peut-il se montrer aimable avec une Moldue comme moi ? Sachant en plus le passif de sa famille. Eh bien, Drago n'est pas comme son père et sait se montrer gentil, surtout depuis que je lui aie évité de tomber de son balai en deuxième année. Je ne dis pas que ce jour-là, nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais un respect mutuel s'est installé entre nous. Je suis même amie avec sa copine, Pansy !

« J'en ai pas seulement l'air, en plus j'ai faim. » me dit-il.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on te laissera entrer dans la Grande Salle dans cette tenue, encore moins recouvert de boue et de sueur. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« J'ai compris, je ressemble à un Troll ! » dit-il, les mains levées devant lui.

Je masque un rire de ma main.

« Je vais me doucher. A plus Granger ! »

Il disparait dans sa chambre et, dès que sa porte se ferme, j'ouvre la mienne et j'attrape Ron par le bras et, essayant d'être le plus discret possible, je nous fais sortir de ma Salle Commune. Notre étage est désert, comme de coutume. Là, Ron et moi pouvons être un couple, enfin si on veut. Et ça ne dure pas très longtemps.

« Bon et bien, j'imagine que la prochaine fois qu'on se voit c'est au dîner. » me dit-il.

« Oui ! » dis-je en le regardant.

Il essaye de faire bonne figure mais la façon dont se crispe son visage me met mal à l'aise.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de faire la tête. » je lui demande.

« Mais je n'arrête pas de faire ce que tu veux, et ça depuis presque un an. » me dit-il.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme. « Est-ce qu'on peut avoir cette conversation plus tard ? Et ailleurs que dans les couloirs ? »

« Mais on ne se voit jamais ailleurs. » me dit-il, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui, alors je prends ses mains dans les miennes et les retire de son visage afin qu'il me regarde.

« Ne doute pas un instant de ce que je ressens pour toi. » lui dis-je, la gorge serrée.

« Ce n'est pas tes sentiments qui me posent problèmes, mais j'en ai assez de me cacher. » me dit-il. « Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais ça ne me suffit plus. »

Ses mots me glacent le sang. Je lâche ses mains et je recule d'un pas.

« Ecoute Hermione, je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi… »

L'espace d'un instant, je suis soulagée mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter de parler en si bon chemin.

« Mais je ne veux pas non plus vivre caché toute ma vie. » dit-il. « Alors il vaut mieux qu'on prenne nos distances, le temps que tu décides de ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« Mais c'est toi que je veux. » dis-je, la voix tremblotante.

« Et je suis à toi. » me dit-il avec assurance. « Hermione, je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi. Toutes ces années il n'y a eu que toi, et il n'y aura que toi, mais plus comme ça. Tant que tu auras honte d'être avec moi… »

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment peut-il penser une seule seconde que je puisse avoir honte d'être avec lui ?

« Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, Ron ! »

« Peu importe, que ce soit de la honte ou de la peur je m'en fiche. » claque-t-il, me faisant légèrement sursauter. « Tant que tu ne seras pas prête à te montrer avec moi, il vaut mieux qu'on prenne nos distances. »

« S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça ! » dis-je, en le suppliant presque.

Je le ferai, si j'étais sûre que ça marcherait. Mais je le connais, mon rouquin. Il est têtu. C'est un trait de caractère de sa famille. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et je sais que ma vie est avec lui, mais cette peur…

« Non, ne pleure pas ! » me dit-il.

« Je ne pleure pas. » dis-je, en lui tournant le dos.

Mon regard se porte sur la statue qui bloque l'entrée de ma Salle Commune. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne dois pas. Je suis forte.

 _« Hermione ! »_

Je ne me tourne pas vers lui. Je reste dos à lui, face à la statue de pierre, qui peut s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre si jamais Drago décide d'en sortir. Les bras de Ron m'enlacent, et je dois combattre de toutes mes forces mon envie de me retourner dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il enfouie son visage dans mon cou… Je vais craquer.

 _« Je t'aime ! » dit-il, son souffle chaud se répercute à mon oreille. « J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Hermione. »_

« Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas ! » dis-je dans un sanglot.

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je te donne de l'espace pour réfléchir à ce que tu ressens vraiment par rapport à nous. » me dit-il._

Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille, ce qui me fait frissonner puis, la chaleur de ses bras s'évapore lorsqu'il me lâche.

 _« On se verra au dîner ! »_

Quand je me retourne, il disparaît dans les escaliers qui l'emmènent loin de mon étage. Loin de moi. Je me sens toute bizarre. Il ne m'a pas plaqué, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est ce qui vient de se passer. _Je te donne de l'espace pour réfléchir à ce que tu ressens vraiment par rapport à nous._ Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. Je l'aime, je ne fais pas semblant. Je lui ai tout donné. Mon cœur, et mon corps. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Doucement, je me laisse glisser le long du mur et je finis assise sur les pierres froides du sol. Notre histoire secrète ne lui suffit plus. Nos rencontres secrètes dans des couloirs vides ou dans ma chambre ne lui suffisent plus. Il veut plus, mais j'ignore si je suis prête. Le serai-je un jour ? Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

 _« Granger ? Tu fais quoi par terre ? »_

J'ai la tête tellement ailleurs que je n'ai même pas entendu le bruit que fait la statue quand elle s'ouvre. Je suis toujours assise par terre, et Drago est debout en face de moi. Il a troqué sa tenue d'entraînement contre son uniforme. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés de la douche qu'il venait sans doute de prendre.

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » me demande-t-il. « T'as pas l'air bien. »

S'il le remarque, qu'est-ce que ce sera devant les autres ?

« Oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » Je lui mens ouvertement je sais, et j'espère qu'il va me croire.

« Tu étudies trop. » me dit-il. « Ça t'arrive de t'amuser ? Au moins pour te détendre. »

 _« Si tu savais. » dis-je en pensée._ Je prends la main qu'il me tend et je me relève avec son aide. « Je vais y penser. »

« C'est presque l'heure d'aller dîner. » me dit-il.

Dîner ! Rien que cette idée me donne la nausée.

« Euh, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre me reposer. » lui dis-je.

« Tu vas rester sans manger jusqu'à demain ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Ça ne va pas me tuer. » dis-je en souriant.

« Si tu le dis ! » dit-il, pas très convaincu par mon faux air enjoué.

Je m'éloigne jusqu'à la statue, donne le mot de passe et m'engouffre dans la Salle Commune. J'ai l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je vais dans ma chambre, prends un pyjama dans mes affaires et je vais prendre une douche bien chaude. Je n'y reste pas bien longtemps. Je m'emmitoufle dans un plaid tricoté par la mère de Ron – ma belle-mère qui ne savait pas qu'elle l'était, et je vais m'asseoir devant la cheminée. Une cheminée qui était allumée tout le temps, entretenue magiquement. Les paroles de Ron ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Lui, c'est évident ! Je savais qu'il ne le supporterait pas davantage, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a osé sous-entendre que je pouvais avoir honte de me montrer avec lui. Je sais, ma volonté de nous cacher peut prêter à confusion, mais jamais je n'aurais honte de lui. La vérité, c'est que je suis terrorisée du regard des autres sur nous. _Sur moi !_ Je suis Miss Je-Sais-Tout, la fille la plus sérieuse de toute l'école. J'ai les meilleures notes tout simplement parce que je passe mon temps à étudier. Je ne m'amuse pas comme Ginny ou Pansy. Je vais assister aux matchs de Quidditch mai c'est tout. Le reste de mon temps libre, soit je suis avec Ron dans ma chambre, soit je suis à la bibliothèque en train de faire mes devoirs, ou à choisir un nouveau livre à lire. C'est vrai que je suis coincée, alors que Ron est tout le contraire de moi. C'est même lui qui a dû faire le premier pas pour nous deux. Je me souviens encore du goût de ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'a embrassé pour la toute première fois.

 _Je me souviens d'absolument tout. J'étais assise sur une souche d'arbre au bord du lac pour lire un nouveau roman envoyé par ma mère. En six ans, j'avais lu presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école, alors je variais avec des romans de mon « espèce ». Il faisait froid mais j'étais bien couverte. Quand je m'isolais de cette façon, il m'arrivait de laisser mes pensées dériver de mon histoire pour penser à lui. Mes sentiments étaient confus, parce que j'ignorais s'il en avait pour moi. Je me rappelais du bruit qu'a fait la brindille lorsqu'il a marché dessus. J'ai sursauté, mais je me suis calmée quand je l'ai vu._

 _« Désolé ! »_

 _Je lui ai répondu d'un sourire avant de demander :_

 _« Harry n'est pas avec toi ? »_

 _« Non, il est avec ma sœur. » m'a-t-il répondu, en s'asseyant sur le petit espace libre à côté de moi. « Encore en train de lire ! »_

 _« Comment je passerais mon temps libre autrement ? » avais-je demandé, en le regardant._

 _« Je t'aurais bien dit « à faire tes devoirs », mais te connaissant ils doivent être finis depuis une semaine déjà. » a-t-il répondu, une lueur de malice dans les yeux._

 _« Et les tiens, alors ? » avais-je soulevé, fermant mon livre car je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas lire en paix._

 _« J'avais espéré que tu pouvais m'aider en lisant le début de mon devoir de Potions. » m'a-t-il dit._

 _« Et je gagne quoi, en retour ? » avais-je demandé._

 _« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ! » a-t-il dit._

 _J'ai ris, et bien sûr, j'ai accepté de lire le début de son devoir. Je souriais, mais lui était vite redevenu sérieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux de sa vie, même lors d'un devoir très important. Il ne portait pas de gants à ce moment-là, et quand il a posé ses doigts sur ma joue, j'ai eu un léger frisson._

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » ai-je demandé._

 _« Promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir en courant. » me dit-il._

 _« Promis ! » ai-je soufflé, sans le quitter des yeux._

 _Doucement, il s'est penché, et il m'a embrassé…_

Depuis ce jour, on a été discret, mais on ne s'est pas quitté. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai peut-être perdu.

 _« Hermione ? »_

Je regarde sur ma droite, et je vois Drago. Il a un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit au Professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte de le laisser monter un plateau de nourriture dans notre Salle Commune. Sauf cas extrême, c'est strictement interdit !

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » me demande mon colocataire.

Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Je sèche mes larmes, alors qu'il pose le plateau sur la table basse devant moi. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et me touche l'épaule.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » me dit-il.

« Non ! »

« Hermione, je te promets de ne pas te juger. Tu me connais. On est ami depuis presque six ans, tu peux te confier à moi. » insiste-t-il. « Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état. »

J'ai envie de me confier à quelqu'un depuis que je suis avec Ron. J'ai longtemps songé à parler avec Ginny, qui est tout de même ma meilleure amie, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Elle aurait peut-être gardé notre secret, mais elle en aurait parlé à Harry etc… Je ne peux supporter le regard insistant de Drago plus longtemps, et j'éclate en sanglots. C'est la première fois que je pleure devant un de mes amis.

« Hermione ! »

Je ne résiste pas, et je le laisse m'entraîner dans ses bras. Je pleure, encore et encore. Je pleure pour ma stupidité. Je pleure parce que j'ai peut-être perdue le seul garçon qui compte vraiment pour moi à cause de ma peur.

« C'est bon, calme-toi ! » me dit Drago.

Quand je n'ai plus la force de pleurer, je m'arrache doucement à son étreinte et j'attrape une serviette en papier sur le plateau devant moi. J'essuie les larmes sèches sur mon visage, et mon nez. Oui, une vraie loque !

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ! » dis-je en me levant.

« Hermione… »

« Demain ! » lui dis-je en le regardant.

Il se lève à son tour.

« Je te dirais tout, mais demain. » je lui promets. « Je suis épuisée. »

« Attention, je n'hésiterais pas à te harceler toute la journée s'il le faut. » me prévient-il.

« Je sais ! » dis-je.

« Et fais-moi plaisir ! » dit-il en prenant le plateau qu'il avait monté. Il me le met dans les bras. « Mange, sinon je t'y oblige ! »

« D'accord ! » dis-je en soupirant.

Je vais dans ma chambre, emportant le plateau que je pose sur ma table de nuit. Je m'engouffre dans le lit, et mets le plateau sur mes genoux. J'avale une bouchée d'un sandwich, et au final, je dévore tout ce que mon colocataire a remonté du banquet de ce soir. Avoir pleuré m'a ouvert l'appétit… ou plutôt a dénoué mon estomac. Quand je repose le plateau sur ma table de nuit, on toque à ma chambre par la salle de bain. Drago l'ouvre après mon aval. Il s'est changé et porte un jogging noir et un débardeur.

« Bien, je vois que tu as mangé. » dit-il en remarquant le plateau vide.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me materner, tu sais ? » lui dis-je. « Mais, merci ! »

« Tu sais, je suis fils unique. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, alors j'ai envie de me rendre utile quand je le peux et être là pour mes amis. » m'avoue-t-il.

« Alors merci, grand frère ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Bonne nuit Granger ! » me dit-il, me servant un clin d'œil.

« Bonne nuit, Drago ! »

Il referme la porte. Je suis seule dans ma chambre. Dans ce grand lit où Ron et moi étions quelques heures plus tôt. Quand je m'allonge, que je remonte la couverture sur moi, l'odeur de Ron y est encore présente. Je sens une boule me tordre la gorge, et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer davantage. Je dors très peu cette nuit-là, et c'est avec une tête d'enterrement que je sors de la salle de bain au petit matin, habillée, les dents lavées et prête pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Avant de partir de notre Salle Commune, je raconte tout à Drago. Mon histoire secrète avec Ron depuis un an, et l'ultimatum qu'il m'a posé hier. Quand j'ai fini, il ne faut pas plus d'une minute à Drago pour dire :

« Alors premièrement, il ne t'a pas posé d'ultimatum, et deuxièmement, t'attends quoi pour réparer tout ça ? »

« Je ne te suis pas ! » dis-je, perdue.

« Hermione, tu es la fille la plus logique que je connaisse, et j'ignore si tu t'en rends compte, mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis qu'on se fou de savoir si oui ou non il a des bonnes notes grâce à toi, ou je ne sais quoi d'autres pensées tordues qui peut passer dans ta tête. » me dit-il. « C'est évident que Ron est amoureux de toi, on n'arrête pas de le tanner pour qu'il te parle et qu'il t'avoue ce qu'il ressent pour toi. »

« Ah oui ? » dis-je, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Oui ! » dit-il. « Je comprends ta peur, mais quoi que les autres peuvent penser, tu les emmerdes et puis c'est tout. »

Si je m'attendais à ça !

« Laisse-moi te poser une question ! Tu es heureuse, quand tu es avec lui ? » me demande-t-il.

« Evidement ! » je réponds aussitôt.

« Alors tu as ta réponse. » me dit-il. « Le regard des autres, tu t'en moques. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que toi tu ressens. »

« Je… je suis censé faire quoi ? » je demande, consciente que je me suis confié à un Serpentard.

« Prends le temps qu'il t'a donné pour réfléchir, mais ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps, sinon tu vas le perdre. » me dit-il. « Ecoute, il y a le bal d'Halloween dans deux jours, tu n'as pas envie de passer la soirée à danser avec lui ? »

Si, j'en meurs d'envie !

« Tu as les cartes en main, coloc' ! » me dit-il.

Des cartes dont j'ignore quoi en faire ! On rejoint la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, et j'ai de nouveau l'estomac noué.

« Tu veux manger avec nous ? » me demande Drago, en me pointant la table des Serpentard.

« Ça ne va pas déranger tes copains ? » je demande, déviant mon regard de celui de Ron.

Ça fait mal de le voir, surtout après notre conversation de la veille.

« Mais non ! » me rassure-t-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule, comme de vieux potes. On l'est, non ? « Et puis, si on te pose des questions, t'as qu'à répondre que tu les emmerdes. »

« C'est fou ce que tu es poétique aujourd'hui. » dis-je, sans cacher mon ironie.

« C'est tout un art ! » soupire-t-il, tout en nous dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais j'esquisse tout de même un sourire. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il réussit souvent à me remonter le moral, ou à me faire sourire. Je m'assois en bout de table, chez les Serpentard, à côté de Blaise Zabini, l'un des meilleurs amis de Drago.

« Salut, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! » me dit-il.

« Est-ce qu'un jour on va arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? » je demande, fatiguée de ce surnom.

« Pour ça faudrait que t'aies des notes pourris et que tu ne répondes plus en cours. » me dit Pansy, assise en face de moi. « Salut Hermione ! »

« Salut ! » je dis en soupirant.

« Mange, ça va te remonter le moral ! » me dit Drago. « Et je t'ai à l'œil ! »

« Depuis quand t'es aussi prévoyant avec elle ? » s'étonne Blaise.

« Depuis qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie en deuxième année, pauvre tarte ! » lui dit Pansy.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passe de cette façon : à écouter les chamailleries entre Pansy et Blaise, et ça m'a presque détendue pour le reste de la journée. Oui, presque, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas cessé de tomber sur Ron toute la journée. Juste avant notre dernier cours de la journée, celui du Professeur Rogue, je l'arrête avant d'entrer dans la salle des Potions. Je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart quelques secondes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai honte de toi, ou que mon besoin de rester cacher ait quelque chose à avoir avec toi. » lui dis-je, ma main toujours autour de son poignet. « Je veux que tu saches, que tu me rends vraiment heureuse. »

« Est-ce que je suis censé comprendre quelque chose ? » me demande-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Accorde-moi deux jours, et tu le sauras. » je lui réponds en souriant.

« Je pense que je peux tenir deux jours. » m'assure-t-il.

 _« Granger, Weasley ! »_

La voix du Professeur Rogue nous fait sursauter, et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre sa classe avant de faire perdre inutilement des points à notre Maison. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de Drago, qui est mon partenaire de Potions depuis le début de l'année.

« T'as failli être en retard ! » me chuchote-t-il.

« La ferme ! » je réplique entre mes dents.

Un seul regard au Professeur Rogue suffit à me faire taire. Drago ne perd rien pour attendre. Le cours se passe sans anicroche, tout comme les deux jours suivants. Une grande fête dansante est organisé par le Professeur Dumbledore pour célébrer Halloween. Bien que chaque année, le banquet du soir soit toujours immense, cette fois, il a souhaité nous offrir un bal. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je suis bien contente, d'autant plus que ma robe est enfin arrivée. Très tôt ce matin, le Professeur McGonagall est entrée dans ma Salle Commune pour me donner mon paquet… ou devrais-je dire, mes paquets, qui flottaient devant elle grâce à un sort.

« A voir votre tête, Miss Granger, vous n'en attendiez pas tant ! » me dit McGonagall.

« Je vais tuer ma mère. » dis-je à voix haute.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle souhaite que vous soyez la plus belle pour ce bal. » me sourit le Professeur.

D'un geste de la main, elle ouvre ma porte et mes paquets s'y engouffrent, avant de se poser sur mon lit.

« Bien ! » dit-elle, tandis que Drago sort de sa chambre. « Il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui exceptionnellement. Profitez-en pour vérifier si les membres de vos Maisons ont tout ce qui leur faut pour ce soir. »

« On s'en charge ! » assure Drago.

« Merci Professeur, de m'avoir apporté mes paquets. » lui dis-je, reconnaissante.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Miss Granger ! » me dit-elle, avant de sortir de la Salle Commune.

Je rejoins ma chambre. Ma mère est vraiment folle et elle va m'entendre quand je rentrerais pour Noël. Le sifflement de Drago me fait tourner la tête vers lui.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ma mère ! » je réponds simplement.

« Elle a dévalisé une boutique Moldue ? » demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Je lui ai pourtant demandé qu'une robe et des chaussures, pas le magasin entier. » je dis en soupirant.

« Si ça te permet de passer une très bonne soirée en compagnie d'une certaine personne, je pense que tu finiras par remercier ta mère. » me dit-il. « On va déjeuner ? »

« Je te rejoins, le temps de voir tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! » lui dis-je.

Il ne cherche pas à m'en dissuader et sort de notre Salle Commune. Je défais mes paquets, et je les vide pour déposer le contenu sur mon lit. Une paire d'escarpins dorée à petits talons, avec la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais vue. La dentelle sous mes doigts est si douce qu'un mini-sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Elle m'a également envoyé du maquillage et tout le nécessaire de coiffure dont j'aurais besoin pour me faire une jolie coupe pour le bal. Elle pense vraiment à tout. Drago a raison, je vais surtout remercier ma mère plutôt que de lui reprocher d'avoir autant dépasser pour moi. Il reste un paquet, que j'ouvre et que je referme aussitôt. Là, je vais la tuer ! Je secoue la tête et décide de sortir prendre l'air, et mon petit-déjeuner par la même occasion.

« T'as une tête à faire peur ! » me Pansy, quand je m'assois à la table des Serpentard. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, super ! » je réponds.

« Ta mère t'a envoyé la mauvaise robe ? » me taquine Drago.

« La ferme ! » dis-je en lui lançant un grain de raisin à la tête.

Il se contente de rire comme un idiot. Après le petit-déjeuner, je vais parler aux Préfets des Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, et leur fit passer le mot de McGonagall afin de régler les derniers détails pour le bal. Je fais rassembler les élèves de ma Maison dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et Drago fait la même chose avec Serpentard.

« Profitez du fait qu'il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui pour vérifier que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour le bal de ce soir. » dis-je à mes camarades rouge et or.

« Et s'il nous manque quelque chose ? » voulut savoir Seamus.

« Et bien, on fera en sorte que vous l'obtenez, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable. » je réponds. « J'espère juste que vous avez tous votre tenue pour ce soir. »

Chaque élève monta dans son dortoir pour vérifier que leurs tenues de soirée soient prêtes, et qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Un calepin dans la main, un crayon dans l'autre, j'attends. Harry est le premier à descendre.

« Il te manque un truc ? » je lui demande, prête à écrire sur mon calepin.

« Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je voulais te parler. » me dit-il.

« Je t'écoute ! » dis-je.

« Et bien voilà, euh, je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione. » m'avoue-t-il.

Il s'inquiète ? Mais il s'inquiète de quoi ?

« Mais je vais très bien. » j'assure.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne déjeunes plus avec nous le matin ? » me demande-t-il. « Là où sont tes amis ! »

« Drago aussi est mon ami. _Notre ami._ » je lui rappelle. « Au même titre que Pansy et Blaise. »

« Je sais, mais tu es différente. » me dit-il.

« En quoi je suis différente ? » je demande, incrédule. « Je suis toujours la même personne. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression. » dit-il, un peu trop brusquement.

 _« C'est quoi ces cris ? »_

Ron arrive à son tour, avec Ginny et Neville.

« Je demandais à Hermione pourquoi elle nous évite ! » dit Harry. « Vas-y, dis-leur ! »

« Premièrement, ce n'était pas ta question. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne déjeune plus avec vous le matin. » je le reprends. Je la sens mal cette conversation. « Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas différente. Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec mes amis de Serpentard est un problème. Tu fais subir un interrogatoire à Neville chaque fois qu'il va manger à la table des Serdaigle avec Luna ? »

« Mais Neville n'a pas changé ! » réplique Harry.

« Et je n'ai pas changé ! » je claque. « Bon sang mais c'est quoi ton problème, Harry ? Depuis quand ça te dérange que je sois amie avec Drago ? C'est parce que vous êtes rivaux au Quidditch ? Parce que c'est un Serpentard ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout ! » réfute-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, faut que tu m'éclaires là parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pige rien à ce que tu dis. » je claque.

« Ok, temps mort ! » intervint Ginny, qui se met entre nous deux. « Non mais faut-vous calmer tous les deux. »

« Je veux juste qu'elle m'explique ce qui lui arrive. » réplique Harry.

« Je crois que tu dramatises, mon chéri. » lui dit Ginny.

« En quoi je dramatise ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Et bien, tu es le seul à en vouloir à Hermione pour un petit truc de rien du tout. » elle répond. « Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait cessée de nous adresser la parole. »

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Ron et Neville.

« Vous deux, ça vous dérange qu'elle déjeune avec les Serpentard le matin ? » leur demande-t-elle.

« Non ! » répond Ron.

« Non, et puis on a le droit de prendre notre petit-déjeuner où on veut. » dit Neville.

Ginny se tourne de nouveau vers Harry.

« Tu vois ? » lui dit-elle.

Ron me regarde, et j'effleure son regard à mon tour. Il n'est pas en colère contre moi pour ça, je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Je le connais tellement par cœur que je peux déchiffrer n'importe quoi le concernant. Avec peine, je me détache de son regard et je le porte sur Harry. Il est temps que je le rassure mon meilleur ami.

« Ecoute Harry, je peux t'assurer que je vais bien. On a le droit de prendre le petit-déjeuner à la table qu'on veut, et il t'est arrivé d'aller à la table des Serpentard ou des Serdaigle le matin. Drago et moi on partage une Salle Commune, alors on discute de tas de choses et je te signale qu'on a aidé les Professeurs à préparer la soirée de ce soir. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'enflammer, Monsieur Potter ! »

« Absolument ! » dit Ginny. « Maintenant tu te relaxes, et on va aller faire une petite balade pour que tu redescendes un peu sur Terre. »

Attirant Harry avec elle jusqu'à la sortie, Ginny me fait un clin d'œil et disparait dans le couloir. Les sœurs Patil descendent des dortoirs et viennent me voir. En espérant que mon ami ne laisse couler cette histoire de petit-déjeuner, je m'occupe des élèves à qui il manque quelque chose. Heureusement il y en a peu, et en deux heures seulement, tout est réglé. Je prends mon déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor, comme chaque midi et je discute avidement avec Ginny. Elle est ma meilleure amie et elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir comme Harry. Les heures défilent, jusqu'à ce que le château se _« vident »_. Il ne reste que deux heures avant le début du bal. Dans ma Salle Commune, je repense à ma discussion avec Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère, du moins pas de cette façon. Il lui est arrivé d'être en colère lorsque des garçons montrent un peu trop d'intérêt pour Ginny. Jalousie, colère, c'est presque pareil. De toute façon, après ce soir, il ne pourra plus rien me reprocher. A partir de demain, je reprendrais le petit-déjeuner avec mes camarades Gryffondor.

 _« Tu rêvasses ! »_

« Pas du tout ! »

Je suis allongée sur le canapé or et argent devant la cheminée, et Drago est penché au-dessus de ma tête.

« Alors, tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose pour Weasley ? » me demande-t-il.

« Possible, mais je pensais à Harry. » je réponds.

« Continue ! » dit-il.

« Il trouve que j'ai changé, et que je les évite à ton profit ! » je lui dis.

« Quel boulet ! » soupire-t-il. « Enfin, j'espère que tu l'as envoyé balader. »

« Non, je lui ai simplement dit que j'allais bien et que j'avais le droit de prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec mes amis Serpentard. » je souris en me redressant. « Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. »

« Ne traîne pas ! » me dit-il.

Je réponds d'un simple geste de la main, que je lance par-dessus mon épaule et ferme la porte. Je m'empare de mon peignoir, d'une serviette rouge et je vais dans la salle de bain. Je n'y reste que vingt minutes avant de laisser la place à mon coloc'. Je m'occupe avant tout de ma coiffure. Je les lisse avec ma magie, puis, je m'occupe de mon maquillage. Léger, mais percutant. Dans la boîte que j'ai ouverte et refermée aussitôt, se trouve un ensemble pour mettre sous ma robe, fait dans de la dentelle rouge. J'enlève mon peignoir, et j'enfile ce nouvel ensemble, puis la robe, que je referme avec l'aide de ma baguette magique. La robe est rouge, à manches longues, faite de dentelle, et mes épaules sont dénudés par les manches qui tiennent juste en dessous. Je suis fin prête. C'est à peine si je me reconnais dans le miroir de ma chambre. Il n'est pas bien grand, je ne peux rien voir en dessous de mon buste, mais tant pis.

 _« Granger, t'es prête ? » me demande Drago, par-delà la porte de ma chambre._

« J'arrive ! »

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans mon miroir, puis, prête à passer une super soirée avec mes copains, et _mon copain_ , je sors de ma chambre. La tête que fait Drago en me voyant est drôle et gênante à la fois.

« Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? » je demande, sentant mes joues devenir rouges.

« Désolé, c'est juste la première fois que je te vois aussi… et bien, euh… » bégaye-t-il.

« Différente ? » je propose.

« Canon ! » rectifie-t-il. « Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas en général mais, euh, Weasley est un sacré veinard ! »

« Merci ! » dis-je en souriant.

Il me tend le bras, que je prends en y glissant le mien, et nous sortons de notre Salle Commune. Tout au long du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, la nervosité m'envahit. C'est le grand jour, et j'ai peur.

« Détends-toi bon sang ! » me dit Drago, alors que nous descendons les derniers escaliers. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis au sujet des mauvaises langues ? »

« Je les emmerde ! » je réponds.

« Tout à fait ! » me dit-il. « Dès que Dumbledore a finit son discours, va retrouver Ron, et autorise-toi à être heureuse. »

On franchit les grandes portes de la Grande Salle, où tous les élèves sont réunis, ainsi que tous les Professeurs. Le plafond est étoilé, des citrouilles creusées sont posées un peu partout. Les tables sont placées sur les côtés de la Grande Salle afin de laisser un grand espace pour ceux qui veulent danser. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention aux regards qui se posent sur moi, alors que j'entre dans la pièce au bras de Drago. Je sais bien que j'ai l'air différente. Je ne suis jamais habillée ni coiffée de cette façon les autres jours, donc forcément, on me regarde, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe.

 _« Respire ! »_

Il a raison, je ne dois pas me laisser intimider. Le Professeur Dumbledore se lève, réclame le silence et fait un discours comme il en a l'habitude.

« Amusez-vous ! » nous dit-il.

D'un claquement de mains, le banquet apparait sur les tables, y compris des tonnes de sucreries, et une douce musique résonne. La fête peut commencer !

« Bon, et bien je vais de ce pas retrouvé ma chérie ! » me dit Drago.

« Je crois que je vais faire pareil. » je dis, en le regardant.

« Joyeux Halloween, Granger ! » me dit-il, en souriant.

Il comprend que j'ai pris ma décision concernant mon histoire avec Ron.

« A toi aussi, Drago ! »

Il s'éloigne pour rejoindre un groupe de Serpentard où est Pansy. De loin, elle me voit et me fait un signe de la main que je lui rends. A mon tour, je regarde autour de moi pour trouver la personne que je cherche. Je lui ai dis d'attendre deux jours, et on y est. Je le vois, avec Harry, Ginny, et tous nos amis de Gryffondor. Je les rejoins.

« Salut ! »

Seamus faillit s'étouffer mais Dean lui tape dans le dos pour l'aider.

« Wow, Hermione ! » dit-il en toussant.

« Ce que Seamus essaie de dire, c'est qui t'es super jolie. » me dit Neville.

« Merci ! » je dis, en souriant.

« Bon, Harry, on va danser ! » dit Ginny.

« Euh… » hésite-t-il.

« Mais je ne te donne pas le choix. » lui dit-elle.

Elle l'attrape par le bras et l'entraîne parmi les autres élèves qui ont commencés à danser. Le cœur battant, je regarde Ron. Je peux voir dans ses yeux à quel point il est dérouté par ma robe. Lui non plus ne m'a jamais vu comme ça.

« Tu viens danser, s'il te plaît ? » je demande, espérant de tout cœur qu'il dise _oui._

Son regarde me transperce, sans doute pour savoir ce que j'ai derrière la tête. Je me contente de lui sourire et de lui tendre la main, sous les yeux ébahis de nos amis.

« Où est le piège ? » me demande-t-il.

« Il n'y en a pas. » je réponds. « Tu m'as demandé de prendre une décision nous concernant, et c'est ce que je fais. »

 _« Vous concernant ? » répète Seamus._

J'entends Neville et Dean lui dirent de se taire. Ron continue de me regarder, puis, alors qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessine au coin de sa bouche, il s'empare de ma main. Je suis comme électrisée par ce simple touché qui m'a tant manqué. La musique qui résonne est toujours douce et lente, idéale pour un slow. Je sais que Ron sait danser, je lui ai montré comment faire lors de nos rencontres secrètes, alors je ne suis pas surprise de sentir ses mains se glisser sur ma taille. Je pose les miennes sur ses épaules, musclées grâce aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch.

« Alors ? » me dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Un ami à moi, qui m'a conseillé de me moquer de ce que les autres pourraient penser de nous deux. » j'explique, sans le quitter des yeux et tout en bougeant lentement sur notre slow. « Mais, en des termes bien propre à lui. »

« Drago, hum ? » soulève-t-il.

« Oui ! » j'acquiesce. Il est temps qu'il sache ce que j'ai ressenti ces derniers jours. « Le soir où je ne suis pas venue dîner, Drago m'a trouvé en train de pleurer, il a insisté et je lui ai tout raconté le lendemain. Il m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux, et que je n'avais pas à avoir peur du regard des autres. »

« Alors c'était que ça ? » me dit Ron. « Tu avais peur de ce que les autres pouvaient dire sur nous ? » J'hoche la tête pour répondre. « On n'aurait pas été malheureux tous les deux si tu avais été honnête avec moi dès le départ. Je t'aurais rassuré d'entrée ! »

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir. » dis-je, sincère. « Pardonne-moi ! »

« Plus de secrets ? » propose-t-il.

« Plus de secrets ! » je réponds, rapprochant mon corps du sien. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Toi aussi ! » répond-il en souriant.

Son souffle se répercute au mien. Mes mains se nouent autour de son cou, et c'est comme si nous étions seuls, mais nous le sommes pas.

« Hey, on se fiche des autres ! » me rappelle-t-il.

« Oui, on s'en fiche ! » je répète dans un souffle.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non ! » je réponds aussitôt.

Son visage se décompose, mais je le rassure en rapprochant mon visage.

« C'est moi qui vais t'embrasser. »

A ces mots, le visage de Ron redevient lumineux.

« Tu m'as bien eu ! » dit-il, tout en se penchant vers moi.

Attirés comme des aimants, nos bouches se touchent en même temps. C'est le baiser le plus doux, et le plus sincère que nous avons partagés jusque-là. Je ne dis pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas, mais celui-ci est, et sera à tout jamais spécial.

« Je crois qu'on nous regarde. » me chuchote-t-il.

« Comme le dirait un si bon ami à moi, on les emmerde ! » je dis, répétant les mots de Drago.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un gros mot. » dit-il, surpris.

« Et ce sera la dernière fois alors profites-en ! » je dis, avant de me blottir contre lui.

On continue de danser, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois Drago danser avec Pansy. Si lui me sourit, elle, est choquée. Au même titre que la plupart des élèves qui dansent autour de nous. Après quelques danses, Ron et moi allons manger. On s'assoit à une table vide, l'un à coté de l'autre, et nous mangeons. Le banquet est vraiment composé de tout. J'ai opté pour de la salade, du riz et quelques légumes. Ron a prit du poulet, quelques pommes de terre et quelques légumes aussi.

« Je mourrais de fin. » dis-je, en croquant dans une carotte.

Avant qu'il puisse me répondre, notre table est envahit par nos amis Gryffondor.

« Faut nous expliquer ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure. » dit Seamus.

« Expliquer quoi ? » demande Ron.

« Vous deux ! » appuie Harry, en nous désignant Ron et moi. « Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ? »

« Euh… »

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » me coupe Ginny. « Au lieu de les inonder de questions débiles, soyez content pour eux. Ce qui se passe entre eux ne nous concerne pas. »

« Merci p'tite sœur ! » lui dit Ron.

« Mais ne compte pas sur maman pour être aussi discrète que moi. » lui dit-elle.

Elle marque un point. Mais je connais Mrs Weasley, elle voudra juste savoir depuis quand nous sommes ensemble, du moins je l'espère. Plus tard dans la soirée, je commence à être fatiguée, et je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir contre Ron pendant notre énième slow.

« Je te raccompagne ? » me demande-t-il.

Je bouge la tête de haut en bas pour répondre. Il est près de minuit, et beaucoup d'élèves ont regagnés leurs dortoirs. Après tout, les cours de demain ne sont pas annulés malgré la soirée. Je regagne le mien, au septième étage, en compagnie de Ron. Sa main ne lâche pas la mienne, et je ne fais rien pour m'en détacher, bien au contraire. Une fois devant la statue de ma Salle Commune, je me retourne face à Ron.

« Les choses vont changées pour nous deux. » je dis, consciente que nous risquons d'être au centre des conversations durant un temps.

« Tu as des regrets ? » me demande-t-il.

« Aucun ! » je réponds. « J'espère seulement ne pas me prendre la tête. »

« Hey ! » dit-il en m'enroulant pas la taille. « Le premier qui dit un truc de travers, il aura affaire à moi. Je t'aime, et je ne laisserais personne nous séparer. »

« Tu restes ? » je demande.

Ses mains sur ma taille et nos corps l'un contre l'autre ont presque raison de moi.

« Tu oublies le règlement ! » me rappelle-t-il.

« On se fiche du règlement. »

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrasse avec fougue. Il me rend mon baiser et on s'embrasse jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque. Je donne le mot de passe et j'entraîne Ron dans ma Salle Commune. Je sais que Drago n'est pas là, mais même s'il est là, ça m'est égal. Je sais aussi que ça lui arrive de faire venir Pansy ici en pensant que je ne me doute de rien. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me contente de fermer les deux portes à clé. Je n'ai plus besoin de sorts d'isolations.

« Hermione… »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ? » je m'étonne, mes mains posées sur le col de son costume.

Il est vraiment beau, habillé de cette façon. Mais il est toujours beau.

« Bien sûr que si, j'ai très envie de toi mais, je n'ai pas le droit de rester ici cette nuit. » me dit-il.

Je sais bien qu'il a raison.

« On n'a plus besoin de se cacher maintenant. » dit-il. « On aura d'autres occasions de passer la nuit ensemble. »

Encore une fois, il a raison. Je suis surprise de cette soudaine sagesse venant de lui.

« Pardon, c'est juste que tu m'as manqué, c'est tout ! » j'avoue.

« Demain on passe toute la journée ensemble, même si on a cours, on ne se quitte pas. » me dit-il.

« Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Mais j'y compte bien ! » assure-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

A regret, je le raccompagne à la statue et, après un dernier baiser, je le regarde partir. Il est temps de m'enlever cette robe. Une fois dans mon pyjama, une fois mon maquillage enlevé, je suis de nouveau morte de fatigue.

 _« Bonne nuit Granger ! »_

La voix de Drago me parvient alors que je sors de la salle de bain.

« Bonne nuit, Drago, et merci ! »

Je ferme la porte et je m'engouffre dans mon lit, m'endormant en seulement quelques minutes.

A mon réveil, je me sens très détendue. Je suis habillée en moins de vingt minutes. Notre premier cours de la journée ne commence pas avant onze heures, et on a du temps devant nous mais je prends quand même mes affaires pour la journée. J'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et je sors de ma chambre.

« Drago, t'es réveillé ? » dis-je en appelant mon colocataire.

 _« NON ! »_

Quand il me répond comme ça, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de se lever de son lit. Je le laisse dormir et je sors de ma Salle Commune. Je rejoins la Grande Salle, légèrement affamée quand quelqu'un me prends par le poignet alors que je suis sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce. Mes doigts se retrouvent entrelacés à d'autres, et je souris en reconnaissant ce touché. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à face avec Ron.

« Déjà réveillé ? » je m'étonne, sans refuser son baiser.

« Je t'ai dis qu'on passerait la journée ensemble, et ça commence avec un bon petit-déjeuner. » me dit-il.

« Ne t'empiffre pas ! » je le préviens.

« Promis ! » me dit-il. « Et je te signale que je mange normalement depuis que je suis avec toi. »

« Oui c'est vrai ! »

On va à notre table, celle des Gryffondor qui est presque vide. Seuls Neville, Ginny et quelques élèves de sixième année sont à notre table. Luna s'y est aussi jointe. Personne ne fait de commentaires sur Ron et moi. Au contraire, ils sourient, ce qui est assez déroutant. Les décorations de notre soirée d'Halloween sont encore en parties présente dans la salle, tout comme les restes des sucreries. Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule de Ron tout en grignotant un toast grillé au beurre. Je dois avouer que je suis bien plus sereine maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur des mauvaises langues. Et puis de toute façon, c'est ma vie !

Désormais, Halloween aura une grande importante dans ma vie !

Depuis cette soirée, je ne ressens plus rien de négatif. Ron et moi, ça va durer, et je suis plus heureuse que jamais. Marcher avec lui main dans la main dans les couloirs du château est revigorant, et il est temps que je passe un peu moins de temps dans mes livres, et plus de temps à m'amuser, sans pour autant délaisser mes études !

FIN !

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut, ce sera très certainement le dernier O.S spécial pour Halloween que j'écrirais. Je commence à ne plus avoir d'idées, et j'ai beaucoup trop de projets en préparation, mais merci d'avoir lu tous mes projets concernant Halloween, ou encore Noël !

Il y en aura un dernier pour Noël, qui concernera l'univers d'Hunger Games, et après finit mais encore une fois, merci et j'espère que ce petit Ronmione vous a plu, en sachant très bien que je ne suis pas aussi bonne écrivaine que la grande JK Rowling :)

A très vite, Aurélie !


End file.
